Seriously you're not that subtle
by mamadelia
Summary: Santana and Brittany try to keep their relationship under wraps but they are exceptionally bad at hiding. Brittana romance. Shameless fluffy Smut! Rated M for adult content and language. One-Shot


**Seriously, you're not that subtle.**

Brittany opened the DVD case and walked towards the TV. The family den was small and cosy, and despite being in the basement it had a cheerful and bright feel to it.

Already wrapping a red fleece blanket around her like a cocooned butterfly, Santana watched Brittany mindlessly. Santana's alone time with her blonde were the only occasions when she truly relaxed, not feeling the need to make harsh comments (although they did occasionally slip out particularly when the conversation turned to Quinn or any other the other glee club) or to impress. She could be herself.

Carelessly throwing the DVD case onto the small coffee table Brittany climbed under the blanket next to Santana happily curling her body around the warmth of the smaller girl.

"So what avant-garde philosophical classic have you selected for us to watch this evening? Sophie's Choice? Schindler's List? Hotel Rwanda? Counterfeit Traitor?"

Brittany looked bemused before simply responding "No, Dumbo".

Santana giggled "Good". Wrapping her arms tight around her friend she flicked Brittany's flowing long hair away from her face with her nose before nuzzling at the blondes ear, nipping and gently pulling the lobe between her lips. "Tell me again when your mom will be home?"

Brittany giggled in response turning her head slightly to catch the Latina's soft lips in a quick kiss. "Around midnight but we are babysitting so you have to behave yourself".

Santana relaxed back into the sofa simply enjoying their close proximity. They had decided not to date anyone else and be in an exclusive, albeit secret relationship two weeks ago after over two years of a simple friends with benefits arrangement. Both girls knew that keeping their relationship a secret was not ideal but they found that the sneaking about, the stolen kisses, looks and hesitant touches were really quite exciting and allowed them much more freedom than they would be afforded as a couple, especially from their parents.

As the shaky title screens of the 1940's classic rolled with the dramatic trumpet melody Santana looked at Brittany's beautiful face, the hue on her skin transforming with each scene change on the television, her eyes transfixed with a joyful twinkle. As the formation of storks flew across the screen delivering the bundles of joy to the new circus animal parents Brittany snapped her attention to Santana. The Hispanic girl knew exactly what the root of Brittany's confusion was, and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek explained "it's a cartoon Britt, remember when it comes to the important stuff we don't trust the wisdom of Walt". The innocent blonde nodded with a smile and returned her attention to the movie.

Around twenty minutes into the film Brittany remembered why she didn't like this movie. Silently annoyed that Santana hadn't reminded her as she normally would that she had never liked the plot she decided to take revenge on the Latina. Brittany unfortunately never prossessed Santana's flare for vengeance but set about winding her girl up as much as she could in the best way she knew how.

Running the back of her hands and finger nails down Santana's sides the other girl squirmed trying to control a giggle. Barely giving up on this effective tactic Brittany moved her attention to blowing gently on Santana's ear, expelling a harsh burst of air occasionally right next to the tanned ear.

"Britt, quit it" Santana said trying to keep the smirk off her face. The two girls read each other like a books and she knew this was Brittany's way of taking revenge for something she just had to figure out what.

After a few minutes Brittany started again this time snaking her hand as softly as she could over Santana's toned ab's. Her focus on revenge was slightly lost now (concentration not being one of her strongest points) as her hand dipped slightly below the waist band of Santana's lounge pants. Keeping her hand 'trapped' between the bow of the trousers pull strings and the Latina's supple skin she sighed longingly.

Brittany tried to move her attention back to the film but her hand started to gradually edge south, knowing that the mere presence of her hand tucked into Santana's pants was enough to set the girls heart racing. Suddenly Brittany felt the pressure of Santana's hand on top of her own, gripping it firmly in place. With a smirk she looked at the blonde. "I thought you said we had to be good babysitters and behave?" She knew at this point Brittany's mind was on one track and the blonde was going to get her way but it was fun to play!

Launching herself from her seat onto Santana's lap, with a leg on each side of her pray Brittany captured Santana's lips in a searing kiss. Feeling the heat from Brittany's tongue before she felt the contact her heart fluttered. The intuitive request for entry by Brittany's tongue as like stroked it's way long Santana's lower lip caused both girls to moan, the Latina's mouth opening willingly before Brittany allowed herself to explore the magical cavern. Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek as the kiss intensified.

"Hi girls!"

Brittany flew off Santana landing in a small pile on the floor. "Mom" she exclaimed in shock "we were just..."

"I had something in my eye and Britt was just"

Mrs Pearce walked over to the small set of draws next to the TV, retrieving a small box. Grinning wildly still with her back to the girls she tried to control her chuckle. She collected herself momentarily before facing the blushing cheerleaders again. "Did Brittany get it out dear?"

Brittany by this point was completely confused.

"It was just an eye lash" Santana mumbled. "Did you have a nice night? Emily is asleep and..."

I had no doubts that you would both have it all under control. Well, I'm heading to bed girls. Don't be too late".

With that Mrs Peace skipped out of the room and back up the wooden stair to the kitchen. Santana listened as the footsteps got further way and she could hear the creak of the main stair case.

"That was close!" Santana sighed as she looked over to a smiling Brittany.

"My mum was so trying not to laugh? I think she is drunk". Climbing back onto Santana and draping her long pale arms around Santana's neck she leaned in "Where were we".

* * *

Santana drove into the large garage, watching the door automatically close behind her. Switching off the engine of her brand new SUV she looked over to the tall blonde girls riding shotgun. Wiggling her eyebrows a couple of times Santana looks over her shoulder to the spacious back seat. "What do you say we tumble in the back seat and get our sweet lady kisses on?"

Chuckling Brittany was the first to climb over into the back seat landing graciously on the upholstery. Quickly following Santana didn't quite complete the task with as much agility and grace as Brittany, falling heavily onto the blonde and dragging her in to the foot well with her, the blonde girl cushioning her fall splendidly.

Both laughing Santana dipped her head and kissed Brittany, making the most of their current situation.

"Hi Britt Britt" She said quietly.

"Hey." Brittany smiled. Pushing her body forward, staring at her lips the gap between them vanished quickly. Brittany timidly reached her hand to touch Santana's cheek. There was something behind their kisses of late, something growing, a feeling that Santana couldn't identify but she found herself losing control and responding by kissing Brittany deeper. She ran her tongue the length of Brittany's lower lips and she parted her them allowing her in.

Edging her hand up Santana's thigh, Brittany caressed her smooth tan skin and explored inch by inch. Santana felt tingles fire though her body with each touch. Santana moved her leg a little shifting her weight and her knee to between the blonde girl's thighs. The contact of Brittany on Santana's bare leg sent a groan escaping from her mouth, briefly thanking the powers that be for Cheerio's uniforms. Lightly tracing along the inside of Santana's mouth with her tongue Brittany moaned softly.

A loud tap on the window made both girls jump violently in their own skin.

"Hi, Girls... how was school?" Santana's father walked out of the garage and into the house, his briefcase firmly in his left hand and a large bunch of beatituful white lily's in his right. Both girls scrambled out of the car, straightening their uniforms and fixing each other's hair.

Walking as calmly into the kitchen as they could they met Santana's parents who were locked in a loving embrace? Immediately on the defensive Santana started rambling. "We were just looking for... we lost our..."

"Rainbows"

"Seriously Britt, Rainbows?... We were, um, we were looking for a pair of earring that I think fell out of my gym bag"

"Did you find them mi hija?" Mrs Lopez asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah!" Grabbing Brittany by the hand she started to lead the girl out of the kitchen to the hall.

"Happy Anniversary"

"Thank you Brittany" Dr and Mrs Lopez replied in unison.

Running up the stairs and into her bedroom Santana slumped on to her bed.

"That was close!" Brittany giggled as she closed the door and walked over to Santana. Covering her eyes Santana mumbled under her breath "Crap".

"I think your dad believed us"

"Yeah but I completely forgot their anniversary"

"It's ok; I picked you up a card and some chocolates to give them when I went to the mall yesterday. I've got them in my bag, you just need to sign the card".

Pulling Brittany onto the bed Santana smiled into a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

Half an hour later Brittany and Santana walked back into the Kitchen, smiling broadly with their pinkie linked. Brittany sat at the kitchen table opposite the Lopez parents whilst Santana walked up to the smiling couple, kissing them both and handing her mother her card and gift.

"Feliz Aniversario mamá y papá"

Sitting down next to Brittany and giving her hand a grateful squeeze beneath the table both girls watched on.

"Gracias a mi hija" Mrs Lopez spoke softly as she opened the envelope pulling out the card. She looked at her husband and they both beamed with happiness.

Reading the card whilst Dr Lopez started to eat the chocolates, offering them reluctantly to the three women surrounding him Mrs Lopez spoke. "This is very sweet. Thank you both"

Brittany looked at Santana slightly confused. Mrs Lopez recognised the perplexed look on the young blondes face and handed her the card. She knew it was Brittany who had brought the card and chocolates; she loved Santana very much but when it comes to birthday, anniversaries etc there is only one person's she remembers, well two, Brittany's and her own. God forbid anyone should forget to shower the young Latina with extravagant gifts on her birthday.

'_To __mamá__ y __papá_

_Happy Anniversay_

_Thank you for showing us every day what true love is!_

_Con todo nuestro__amor_

_Santana & Brittany xx'_

* * *

Opening the door into Puck's house Brittany and Santana walk into the abandoned living room. The main house was quiet but the faint bass beat thumped in the distance leading the two girls through the kitchen and out to a converted 'garage room' where Puck held his little parties. Santana hadn't wanted to come tonight, an evening of drunk glee kids although mildly amusing was not high on her list of ways to entertain herself.

Opening the chipped blue door Santana led Brittany into the party, setting her backpack on the floor in the corner before the rest of the revellers noticed their arrival and came over cheering and hugging them. 'Ok, they are far too drunk and I'm far to sober' she thought as she peeled a very happy Mike off herself. As the rest of the group danced off, moving hysterically trying their finest hip hop moves Rachel approached.

"Oh crap, who gave the Oompa Loompa booze?"

Rachel staggered over to Santana and Brittany trying to slur out a greeting. Santana giggled at the sight.

"Look Thumbelina..." Santana started, really not having patients to deal with the diva at that moment

"Thumbelina... that'z sooooo pretty"

"Listen here, miniature person. Britz and me is goin to get our drink on so why don't you do us a favour and toddle off and pass out or somethin"

Linking their pinkies the girls turned in union and walked over to the bag they had brought in with them and pulled out a large bottle of schnapps. Forgetting about glasses the two girls swigged happily from the bottle.

Within half an hour of avoiding the majority of the gleeks and consuming the majority of the schnapps both girls were buzzing, their inhibitions crashing down second by second. Grabbing a large bottle of Jack out of the bag Santana poured two generous measures into the plastic cups Puck had thoughtfully provided for the party. Brittany handed her a can of coke and the brunette added a dash to each. Lost in smiling at each other the voice of Berry cut through the air.

"ltes plvay ruth or dare" Rachel screeched, a bottle of wine hanging limply form her hand whilst she waved it around in the air.

"That's original dwarfy" Santana shot back from the corner of the room. She never minded truth and dare before but recently she found it an uncomfortable game and however secure she was with Brittany didn't change that fact that the thought of anyone else kissing her girl made her feel sick.

The rest of the group cheered and Santana knew that they would have to play.

Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. "You sit to the left of Puck. I know what he will dare you. Just always take dare you know you struggle to lie". Brittany nodded. "I will sit to the left of you" Santana smiled softly and after refilling their cups they walked over and took their strategically chosen seats.

Rachel insisted on starting the game turning to Mike who chose dare. "You have to put on make up like your favourite girl"

"Cool, Tina can I borrow"

Tina laughed... "this might take a minute. Mike you ask next and then you can do your make up". Looking at Mercedes he asks "truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you think it was a turn-on if your boy friend wanted to watch Disney movies with you?"

Santana and Brittany burst out laughing. "Ariel is really hot" Brittany said smiling before turning her attention to Santana and moving closer to the Latina's ear. Brittany lowered the volume of her voice a little but not enough "plus she's always wet".

A shower of booze sprayed the group as almost all the boys failed at controlling their drink following Brittany's comment. The blonde girl look baffled but turned her attention back to Mercedes.

"Disney, Hell to the no" Mercades said happily.

Mercedes looked at Artie; "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Put on Santana's bra and stuff it with socks"

"She's not wearing a bra. Neither am I". The group looked at Brittany a little stunned but Mercedes immediately spoke "Rachel's bra then"

Rachel cheerful trotted out of the room to rid herself of her bra, moments later walking over to Artie with a hot pink bra with a black French lace overlay. "Nice" Puck smirked when he saw the bra; immediately wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel. Artie was soon wearing the bra and it was padded nicely with socks. Now it was his turn to look at Quinn. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you swallow or spit?"

"Classy question Artie" Quinn shot back. Santana chipped in 'helping her fellow cheerio out'. "Just tell them Quinn, it's covered in coach's Cheerio's diet pack"

"Fine, spit" Rolling her eyes there was nervous giggles from around the group. "Finn, Truth or Dare" she quickly started.

"Dare"

"Lick the floor"

"Fine"

Finn got back off the floor and looked to Rachel and before he could speak she shouted "dare".

"Eat a strawberry off Quinn's tongue" Finn said almost drawling at the thought.

Quinn's head shot around but she remained silent. She had endured too many games of truth or dare to even both to resist. Puck ran excitedly back to the group handing a Strawberry to Quinn.

Rachel drunkenly crawled towards Quinn, reaching over Finn as her breasts lightly grazed his knee. Quinn placed the plump strawberry on her tongue and held it half in and half out of her mouth. Rachel approached Quinn like a lioness stalking her pray, grinning as she raised her face to be level with the blonde Cheerio. Rachel kissed Quinn firmly causing her antagonist to slightly move her own tongue crushing the berry. Rachel ran her tongue along quinns lower lip and the girl opened her mouth slightly, both girls revelling in the juicy strawberry flavour. The kiss ended quickly as soon Quinn panicked, the heat in her cheeks rising with Rachel attentions.

"that waaaz tastyyeeee" Rachel slurred returning to her spot. Looking at Puck she giggled some more. "truth ooor dareee"

"Truth" Puck said, impatient for his own turn.

"What is the oldest women you have slept with?"

Puck paused momentarily "forty eight". The group moaned in join disgust. "What, she was a MILF, you know how hot your mum is Artie".

Arties eyes nearly fell out of his head, unable to respond in the slightest.

"Brittany; Truth or dare?" Puck smirked looking at the drunk blonde.

"Dare"

The look of elation spread over Puck's face. "You have to mack on Santana for five minutes with tongues". Pulling his phone out of his pocket he immediately readied a stop watch, eager to get the full five minute show.

Brittany smiled at the beautiful Latina sitting next to her – easiest dare ever.

Santana and Brittany both moved to face each other, delighted to be looking into each other's eyes again. After downing the rest of their drinks Brittany moved onto her knee's giving her some elevation over the brunette.

Santana was immediately lost in the sky blue orbs looking back at her, their exploits in the shower before leaving for the party flooded back to her causing a sly smile to escape her lips.

Santana lifted her chin up to meet Brittany just as the tall blonde pulled back slightly, teasing the smaller girl, grinning. When the look in Santana's eyes turned to a burning desire, the heat and sweet scent of Brittany flooding her senses the dancer finally cupped Santana's perfect tanned cheek and firmly pressed their lips together. Moans escaped both girls as soon as their lips made contact, the comfort and familiarity mixing with passion created electric.

The beginning of the kiss was gentle, both girls smiling as their lips massaged each other. Brittany moved her hands into Santana's soft long hair and gradually ran her tongue across her partner's lips. Santana opened her mouth welcoming the invasion by the blonde. No matter how much or what they drank Brittany always tasted like peaches; it was a phenomenon that Santana could never figure but her mind was certainly not in the place for working it out then. Their kiss deepened quickly, both girls on autopilot as moans escaped both from deep within. Brittany gradually moved her hands from that Latina's dark hair, running them over her shoulders, down her arms to meet the familiar hand that were firmly planted on her hip. Taking Santana's hands in her own Brittany pulled their arms out to the side slightly before Santana took control and wrapped her arms around Brittany's back, the pale girl's finger entwining with her own. The movement caused Brittany to sit up higher, and making Santana briefly lose the contact she yearned for. Opening their eyes they looked at each other, brimming with love and passion. Another giggle and Brittany gently lowered Santana onto her back, the long legs of the blonde adjusting so she was straddling Santana's right thigh. As soon as Brittany's leg pushed against her core Santana groaned loudly just as the blonde engulfed her in another firm kiss, she was searching and exploring Santana, their tongues gliding off each other, dancing. The friction cased by Brittany's jeans against her down denim pants was enough to cause a whimper to escape the usually strong and collected brunette. Flinching her thigh muscles slightly and grinding against each other both girls panted deeply. Their lips still joined Santana muttered quietly into Brittany's mouth "fuck me".

The ringing of Pucks stop clock snapped the whole room out of their trance. The experience had left every face beetroot in colour, the boys, without exception unable to hide their arousal and the girls knowing they should look away but unable to remove their stare.

Santana and Brittany stopped their actions immediately, the reality of their current location crashing down on them like falling bricks. They both were experienced in being caught up in each other but had they gone too far this time?

Gathering themselves for a couple of seconds before sitting up Santana casually looked at her watch. "Shit, the time B... I .. um... I promised my mum we would be back". Dragging her blonde up from the floor they grabbed their jackets. Brittany pouted at Santana. "But I haven't got to ask you truth or dare yet!". Santana sighed... "Ok, truth".

"If I was a food what would I be and how would you eat me?"

"Oh fuck Britt" Santana said, a pain and frustration evident in her voice. Dragging to the door she whispered into the blonde's ear. "I'll show you when we get home".

* * *

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand running from her car to the front door. The snow was deep and her naughty Santa suit really wasn't ideal for wearing in this weather. Standing by the front door as Brittany wrestled with her keys and the Christmas wreath Santana was positively giggly. She had dressed up to surprise Brittany when she picked her up from a dance class. They had the house to themselves and she knew a combination of her sexy Santa outfit and all the Christmas decorations was an extraordinary aphrodisiac for the blonde. The door swung open and Brittany immediately pulled the brunette in, her long almond arms wrapped around the Latina's neck. "You know Santana Clause I have been a very bad girl this year"

Santana captured her lips into a burning kiss, pushing the tall dancer back, them both stumbling slightly as they headed to the comfort of the living room sofa. They fell through the door barely keeping their balance as the giggled.

A loud clearing of a throat caught their attention and their eyes grew exceptionally wide at the sight before them. All three of their parents were stood in front of the fire place, Quinn, Puck, Mercades and Kurt were all perched on various seats around the room and Brittany's little sister Emily was sat cross legged on the floor.

Santana's dad spoke first. "Take a seat girls" his voice was soft yet deep as he gestured towards the empty sofa in the middle of the room.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other both faces showing clear signs of utter panic and confusion.

"I thought you were out tonight" Brittany finally spoke looking down at her feet.

"You're not in trouble girls" Mrs Pearce chipped in. "This is an intervention".

"An intervention? What the fuck. We aren't doing anything wrong and you can't tell us we can't see each other. I love Britt Britt more than you could ever imagine and..."

"Santana" Dr Lopez sounded firm as her cut his daughter off mid rant.

"Sorry" she started again "but"

"Let us finish mi hija" Mrs Lopez cut in a warm smile. "We have allowed you to think you were keeping your relationship secret for months now because it was obvious it was what you wanted but mis chicas guapas you're really really bad at sneaking around and hiding it".

"Yeah, they nearly had to put me in therapy after the last time you baby sat"

"Emily" Mrs Pearce chastised the teenager

Walking toward the two girls, both mothers side by side, Mrs Lopez continued. "We have all seen you in what we will loosely call compromising situations that we would rather have never to have seen you in... put your hand down Noah... and we have all decided that we don't want the rest of the family to 'catch you at it' whilst they are visiting for Christmas. We will delighted to introduce you to the extended family as girlfriends but a lot of your family are especially old Santana and I would worry about the shock if they wondered into the linen cupboard, the pool house or the larder... stop laughing Noah"

"Sorry Mrs Lopez".

"Right, I know this is a lot for you to girls to take in especially as you obviously had other plans this evening but we are going to go around the room now and everyone is going to share with you"

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance; surely she should have woken up by now? She always wakes from her nightmares before they get this bad". Sensing her unease Brittany slid her hand swiftly across the small space between them on the sofa and gabbed Santana's hand squeezing it reassuringly. The mothers looked at each other as soon as they noticed the gesture and smiled.

"Quinn, why don't we start with you"

"I'm so happy you have finally realised your feelings for each other. Brittany you have always taken the edge off Santana's bitchiness and for that I, and all of mankind will be eternally grateful. The only thing I want to say is actually a message from coach..." Pulling out a small piece of paper Quinn read "Gertrude and Alice, not in the Cheerio's locker room or shower, seriously... bad Cheerio's. I will leave you with the same observation I made to boobs McGee last year 'control'. And ladies, if you shave your heads and start wearing leather stud collars you will be demoted to the bottom of the pyramid"

Quinn neatly folded the paper and sat again in her prim manner.

Kurt stood next looking at the two girls. "Grow a pair and stop being wimps".

Mercedes stood looking a little nervous. "I just wanted to say you girls are beautiful and you make such a cute couple. Everyone can see the passion you have for each other and I can't wait to see that expressed in the choir room... in song, not you know"

Puck laughed as he stood up and turned his attention to Santana. "Seriously San, you and I have always been close. You are one of my best friends and I was hurt that you didn't share such a huge part of your life with me. I would have been there for you, I would have joined in if you would have wanted or you could have at least told me all about this in minute detail, like seriously I want to know everything"

"Noah" Mrs Lopez shot the mohawked boy a look of daggers.

"Sorry Mrs Lopez" Puck said lowering him gaze and sitting down again.

"Emily, what would you like to say?"

"I've been waiting for San to be my sister for as long as I could remember... she is the only one that can translate 'Brittany chat' to English. Without you I would never have been as close as I am to my sister and with you I have two big sisters to look out for me". Springing off the floor she wrapped her arms around both girls hugging them ecstatically. As she release her embrace she looked at her mother "can I go now, I'm meeting some friends?"

Emily happy left the house, waving as she shut the door behind her as she went. Mrs Lopez and Mrs Peirce sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"We have all known about this for longer than you two... we have been waiting for you to catch up. Whenever you are ready we have all sorts of ideas of a wedding..."

Santana's face turned a pale green colour as she looked at Brittany with terror in her eyes. Brittany giggled and placed a chaste kiss on the colour changing cheeks. Santana smiled "I guess it wouldn't be that bad" they both laughed lightly before Santana added a very important "eventually".

Dr Lopez walked next to his wife and looked at the two girls. "I am delighted you found each other but Santana Clause is something no father wants to know about". Santana grew redder again; her face was like a set of disco lights changing through a pattern of colours.


End file.
